


It's a Dog Life

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Nurturing Nature [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Plo's Bro's, poor pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Wolf Pack ... a name some spirits could have a lot of fun with





	It's a Dog Life

**Author's Note:**

> This adorable fluffball is what I base the Pack's forms off ^^

Wolffe sighed roughly as he watched the planet’s surface grow smaller and smaller. This battle had been particularly tough, but his pack and Plo’buir had all made it through to the other side of the victory. They’d also found multiple apparently rare artifacts in the tunnel system they’d taken shelter in one night, all of which were now packed safely in crates for transport back to Coruscant. Wolffe jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking to see who’d approached him on his blind side. He relaxed when he saw Plo looking down at him and nodded a greeting. 

“General.” 

“Commander. You and your men should get some rest, it’s a long journey home.” 

Wolffe was glad of his helmet, it hid his smile. Wouldn’t do for his men to know he was capable of such a thing. But he was glad that his General cared so much about them. 

“I’ll make sure of it sir … once the reports are done and the artifacts stowed away.” 

Plo chuckled and shook his head in amusement. Wolffe had always been this way, always so willing to put his work before his own wellbeing. In a way it was incredibly sad … that these young men, boys in men’s bodies really, were forced to always put themselves last. They were like a pack of puppies put to work before their time: so eager to please and yet always too damn young. 

“Make sure you do rest Wolffe, I don’t want to find you sleeping at your desk _again_.” 

“Heh … yes General.” 

*** 

Wolffe yawned long and loud as he entered the Pack’s shared quarters, his jaw cracking. The reports were done, the artifacts stowed safely away and for once, he’d actually managed to get everything done and still have some time to rest and spend with his vode. He laughed as Comet jumped on him, the youngest Pack member scrambling around until he was sprawled across Wolffe’s back and his arms looped around the older clone’s neck. Wolffe waited until he was sure Comet was comfortable before heading further into their room, raising an eyebrow at Sinker and Boost. They’d clearly been having a pillow fight because the brand new pillows Plo’buir had smuggled on board for them were strewn everywhere … and the two brothers were each holding a pillow and looking up at Wolffe with wide eyes like they knew they’d been caught. Wolffe just shook his head and sighed, shifting his shoulders so Comet’s boney elbows didn’t dig in as much. 

“The General _isn’t_ gonna keep giving us nice new pillows if you two _di’kute_ keep wrecking them.” 

Sinker was the first to drop his pillow, rubbing the back of his neck as he ducked his head slightly in apology. 

“Sorry Wolffe.” 

“Yeah … sorry Wolffe … but Sinker started it!” 

Wolffe quickly growled a warning before the two lieutenants could start fighting again, his good eye flashing with annoyance. 

“None of that you two. Go get cleaned up … I’m not waking up to anyone’s morning breath if we’re gonna sleep in a pile tonight.” 

Sinker and Boost scrambled over each other to be first into the fresher, Comet accidentally kicking Wolffe in the back as he scrambled over the Commander to chase after his brothers and shout at Sinker to use his own damn toothbrush. Wolffe laughed and shook his head in tired amusement, a rare smile flickering across his face before he strutted into the fresher, shoving Boost out of the way as he took his place in front of the sink. He crouched down, opening the cabinet beneath the sink to retrieve his toothbrush, not seeing the hooded and yellow eyed figure grinning evilly in the mirror. None of the rest of the pack saw either, Comet and Sinker too busy trying to shove Boost’s head in the shower to be paying attention. The figure vanished as Wolffe stood, toothbrush in hand and set about cleaning his teeth. Hearing a yelp behind him, he let out an irritable growl. 

“Don’ ma’e me come bac’ there!” 

*** 

The pack slept in an strangely wiggly pile, all four clones thrashing and twitching in their sleep as they sprawled out all over each other. A low whimper escaped from Comet as he sleepily burrowed his way under Boost, the older clone’s only response a particularly loud snore. Wolffe growled in his sleep, squirming and twisting until he was sprawled out on top of Boost and yet somehow under Sinker. None of them heard the sinister ghostly chuckle that echoed out of the mirror, nor did they drowsily wake up to see rotten teeth being exposed in a cruel grin. 

*** 

Boost technically woke up first, grumbling blearily before rolling over and shoving his face into Sinker’s side. But it was Comet who was the first to open his eyes, blinking the sleep out of his eyes before letting out a startled scream. Everything looked weird … some colors were muted while others practically blinded him. _What was wrong with his eyes_?! 

“Wolffe! I can’t see right!” 

His eyes widened and his mouth shut with a snap. His voice sounded so high pitched and squeaky! Not to mention his tongue felt too big for his mouth and what was wrong with his teeth?! Wolffe grumbled tiredly, rolling over and struggling to open his eyes. 

“Mmmmmm Come’? G’back t’sleep.” 

Comet whined, he outright whined, as he tried to shove Wolffe. What he saw though as he reached for his Commander made him fall back and out of the pile with a terrified scream. His hands! They were _paws_! Cute fluffy little paws that were currently trembling with fright. 

“ _Wolffe_!!!!” 

“Comet I’m only gonna say this one last time; go back to sle- _what the frip_?!” 

Wolffe’s eyes snapped open as he shot up to full awakeness. Comet was … he was? 

“Comet … why the _frip_ are you a _puppy_?!” 

He frowned, eyes narrowing as he looked around. 

“Okay very funny Comet. Come get the damn puppy and take the recorder off it, jokes over.” 

Comet whined, his ears drooping pathetically. It hurt to not be believed and besides, had Wolffe even looked at himself?! He looked even _fluffier_! 

“Commander it _is_ me! And … look at yourself sir.” 

Wolffe rolled his eyes (still as intimidating and disdainful a look as ever) before huffing in resignation and looking down at him … self … Wolffe’s scream of horror and indignation possibly broke the sound barrier. 

“What the _kriff_?!” 

The General couldn’t see him like this?! Not as a … as a _dog_?! This was utterly _humiliating_ and he had no idea how this even happened?! Looking around frantically Wolffe could see that Sinker and Boost, somehow still blissfully unaware and snoring away (lazy buggers), had also changed too. Short legs and long fluffy bodies, fluffy little triangular ears and adorable little snouts (he’d admit that when Kamino froze over) … there was no denying what they were. Wolffe was yanked unceremoniously from his frantic musings when he heard a firm knock on the door. 

“Commander? I sensed your distress; is everything alright?” 

Wolffe looked frantically over to Comet who just looked like he wanted to hide under the pillows and forget the world. He couldn’t just not answer; however he did not in a million years want the General to see him either! 

“Um … everything’s alright General … just a bad wake up is all.” 

He winced as his voice came out much higher pitched than normal, at least higher pitched than his normal gravel; and the canine Commander knew damn well that his General would definitely investigate now. The chime of the door alarm confirmed his fears. 

“My apologies Commander but I believe things are not as well as you’d have me ... believe?” 

Plo, for a being who wore an expression concealing mask and goggles, still managed to look utterly gobsmacked. Scratch that; he looked like he’d been concussed and then presented with Fox’s idea of ‘alone time entertainment’. 

“Commander … what is going on?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned ^^
> 
>  _di'kute_ : idiots


End file.
